


it's too cozy i don't want to get up

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [19]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Modern AU, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: It's movie night and they're sharing a blanket.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	it's too cozy i don't want to get up

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how well Ao3 does to product placement lol so i kept the streaming service and film as obscure as possible

“We have to pick a movie tonight,” Katara said, scrolling through the options, “Which one do you want to see?”

“Something animated,” Zuko said, snuggling closer to her under the blanket they put across their laps. 

“Hmmmm…” Katara hummed as she clicked through the options, before Zuko decided on a favorite film of his. She clicked it, and the film began. Zuko began to make little comments - they’ve watched this film a few times before and Katara always loved hearing his reactions and observations as the film went on. The shared body heat contained by the blanket and the comfort the film brought led both to leaning on each other, and by the time the movie ended, both were close to falling asleep.

“Too cozy…” Zuko said drowsily, “I don’t want to get up...cuddle on the couch tonight?”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Katara said, shifting to a better position on the couch, “Don’t blame me for stiff joints though.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Zuko said, gently kissing her head, “Good night, love.”

“Good night, Zuko,” Katara said, letting herself be pulled to sleep by the shared warmth and comfort they had.

**Author's Note:**

> You thought the Fluffcember fics ending in sleep have stopped? okay to be fair, so did i, but now they're back!


End file.
